People Change
by MyCorruptKindness
Summary: What happens when Mei-Mei finds Damian in her bedroom? Read to find out! A DamianxMei-Mei one-shot.


"AH-CHOO!" Mei-Mei sneezed loudly. She reached for a tissue on her bedside table.

_Weird, I can't find my tissue box!_

She turned on her lamp and looked over at her clock. _It's 2 in the morning?! I've been up for 4 hours doing nothing?!_

Mei-Mei finally found her tissue box, but it was on her vanity, all the way across her bedroom.

_How did that get there?_

She got up from her bed and walked over to her vanity. As she blew her nose, her eye caught a movement from the side of her bed. _What was that?!_

Her heart began to race in fear as she slowly walked to the side of her bed, anticipating the worst thing that could happen. As she approached her bed, she saw a head of blue hair pop up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She recognized that face. It was Damian from Team Starbreaker! _That guy! He's unbelievably strong, but dangerous!_

"It's you! What are you doing here in my bedroom?!" Mei-Mei asked, frightened.

Damian stood up. "Don't be scared. I came for one reason and one reason only."

"And what might that reason be?" Mei-Mei asked cautiously.

"To have you, of course."

_To have me? _"What do you mean by that?"

Damian chuckled. "I think you know very well what I mean. I need you to lie down for me."

_Huh? Lie down? What does he want?!_

Mei-Mei lied down on her bed obediently. She gasped. _Is he gonna… rape me?!_

"Why are you scared?" Damian asked her.

"Wh-what are you gonna do t-to me?" Mei-Mei asked shakily.

"Nothing." He looked offended. "I'm going to leave your house now. Sorry for freaking you out. Really. I hope I can see you again. How about tomorrow at the bey stadium in town?"

_Whoa… I did not expect that! Gee, I should stop flattering myself. What was I thinking? Stupid me. Okay, Mei-Mei, play it cool._

"Uh, okay. Sure. At noon?"

"Sounds good." Damian agreed. "Oh, and come alone." And with that, he turned around and left the room.

_I have to go alone? I can't do that! What if something bad happens? I need someone to go with me. Isn't this Damian guy dangerous? His power is awesome, but it is also terrifying. What happened to him? He seemed… nice. Nice. Is that really him?_

After thinking for about half an hour, Mei-Mei fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up at 11:30. _What?! It's almost noon! I have to meet Damian._

She quickly showered, got dressed, and did her hair in less than 15 minutes.

_I am truly amazing, _Mei-Mei thought to herself as she was walking through town. _Maybe I need to stop waking up so early just to get ready._

Her thoughts vanished as the bey stadium came into view. _Oh, no. Why did I agree to this in the third place? Did I just use that expression wrong? Ugh… I need Chao Xin!_

She walked in the bey stadium. After looking around the vast stadium, her eyes found Damian.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up," Damian chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I take beyblading seriously." _Unlike you._

Damian wrinkled his eyebrows. "Who said we were gonna be beyblading?"

_Oh? _"Then why did you invite me here?"

"I just thought this would be a comfortable place that you'd be familiar with. I wanted to talk to you," he said softly.

_Talk to me? I thought maybe he'd like to smash my bey… _"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_"

Damian walked over to her. Mei-Mei watched him carefully. _Okay, no surprise attack. Phew!_

"You're scared of me. I can tell," Damian said to her.

"N-no, I'm not." _Wow. Even I didn't believe myself!_

"Yes, you are. And I know why."

Mei-Mei scoffed. "Oh, _do_ you?"

"You think I'm still the same person I was since the Beyblade World Championships."

_He can read minds?! _"Actually, I don't. I don't know why you'd think that."

Damian gave a tiny smirk. "Nice try. You're lying. I can tell. You raised your eyebrows."

Mei-Mei sighed. "Okay, I give up. Yes, I still think you're a monstrous freak who likes to destroy in 5 minutes what others have trained long years for. You don't take beyblading seriously. You only beyblade because you love watching other bladers get crushed by you mercilessly while you throw them around like a chew toy. That's not what beyblading is all about. You don't have a blader's spirit."

He responded, "You're right. I never took beyblading seriously. Maybe only once or twice while I was battling Gingka and Kyoya; that was it. But you're wrong about me being a 'monstrous freak.' I might've been one back then, but I'm not one now. Ziggurat made me one. After he disappeared, the person he made me also disappeared. I'm different now. I'm back to who I was before I met him."

_Then what do you want with me? _"Okay, fine. Since you're obviously not gonna leave me alone anytime soon, I'll believe you."

Damian smiled. "You're lying again. You believe me. Don't try to play it off."

"Alright, fine. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

He nodded. "Yes. You may leave now if you want to."

_Do I want to? He has changed. He… he's so different. _Mei-Mei contemplated.

"I'm not going anywhere," she decided.

Damian showed his obvious surprise. "Really?"

Mei-Mei giggled. _He's so cute. Grrr… oh, well. I just have to stop denying my own thoughts. It's time to just accept them, I guess. Does he like me? Do I like him? Okay, that would be a yes. I like him. Happy now? _Mei-Mei thought to herself.

"Hello? You there?" Damian called out to her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here." _There's something that's been bothering me…_

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I have a question."

"Okay."

Mei-Mei thought hard about how to word her question. "What did you mean last night when you said you wanted to have me?"

Damian took a deep breath. "I wanted to have you as a friend. I knew that you were kind enough to not judge me. I knew you were open-minded enough to understand me. I used to have friends before Ziggurat took me away. I don't have them anymore. I'm all alone."

"Oh," Mei-Mei responded, disappointed.

"You sound like you're upset. Tell me what's on your mind."

Mei-Mei chuckled humorlessly. "You're awfully observant, aren't you?"

"And you're trying to change the subject, aren't you?"

"You caught me again," Mei-Mei laughed. "Alright, I was a bit… disappointed."

Damian was confused. "Why?"

"Because… because I thought you, umm… liked me." She mumbled the last part, but he heard it.

"Mei-Mei, I do like you," he said gently.

Mei-Mei perked up. "Really?" _Is he joking with me? I swear, if he is, then —_

"Yes, I do." Damian said carefully. "Do I have any other reason for bothering you?"

Mei-Mei's heart leaped out of her chest.

"Y-you're serious?"

"Yes, I am," he chuckled lightly. He thought for a moment.

"I have a question for _you_ now."

_A question? For me? _"Yeah...?"

"Do you wanna battle? I promise I won't send you to Hades."

"Of course! But don't you dare go easy on me!"_ This is what I've been waiting for! Wow, people _do_ change... _

* * *

Dashan, Chi-Yun, and Chao Xin were all gawking at a strange sight.

"I-is that Mei-Mei?" Chi-Yun couldn't believe it.

"And... Damian?" added Chao Xin.

"Well, seeing is believing," Dashan confirmed.

They all watched as Mei-Mei and Damian shared a kiss.


End file.
